


BTS - Breakfast in Bed (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [84]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Pillowtalk. Mentions of sex.Set the day after Yoongi and Jeong-sun (OC) make love again for the first time in years in ‘Beginning’, Yoongi makes Jeong-sun breakfast in bed and they talk about their relationship, with Yoongi making a sincere confession.This is part of our ongoing storyline in our headcanon universe & mentions several key events from Yoongi and Jeong-sun’s past relationship together which you may wish to read first.Read all of Suga's headcanon fics to date here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 8





	BTS - Breakfast in Bed (Suga x Jeong-sun)

The faded, slightly blurred outlines of black butterfly wings disappeared beneath the coral trim of her tank top as she pulled it down over her waist and hips. Yoongi’s eyes lingered on the space for a moment after it had gone; his stomach fluttering pleasantly at the sight. It had been years since he had seen the tattoo, one of two she had gotten as a teenager and now regretted listlessly. He thought of telling her how much he loved them; how they represented a part of who she was and a piece of her life that would forever be closed off from him, long before he had spun the empty beer bottle which landed on her. 

“Is that for me?” Her voice took him by surprise and he realised he had been standing in the doorway for the best part of a minute. Their eyes connected as she spun around; the thin shirt she had put on ended just above the crotch of her plain black panties and he couldn’t help but admire her body in the soft glow of sunlight which filtered through the gap in the curtains. She smirked with a slight blush, realising what he was doing. “Didn’t you want some?” She asked, nodding towards the single bowl of cereal in his hand. In the other, he carried a large mug of steaming, milky coffee. 

“Do you have anything other than Rice Krispies?” He asked with a soft, breathy laugh as he walked towards the bed and set the cup down gently on the bed stand. Reaching over, he handed her the bowl as he climbed under the covers and waited for her to join him on the other side, propping his back against the headboard. The spoon tinkled against the ceramic as she settled next to him, her body warm and comfortable. He had gotten dressed some hours before in a fresh set of boxers and a plain t-shirt he had packed in his shoulder bag.

“They’re my favourite.” She shrugged, taking a scoop into her mouth. 

“They’re nobody’s favourite.” He contended dryly. The soft crackling sound of the cereal reacting to the milk filled his ears. 

“I’m sorry you don’t approve…” She eyed him seriously, trying to hide her smile as she ate hungrily. It was past midday and she hadn’t eaten since the previous afternoon. 

He grinned in response. “I’ll bring my own next time.” 

“Are you not hungry?” She raised her eyebrows. 

“I’ll make something later.” He promised, not telling her that his chest and stomach were jittering too much to be hungry; the memory of last night, of them making love so tenderly, running through his mind. 

“Did you have anything you needed to do today?” She asked, sensing there was something else on his mind. 

“Nothing.” He confirmed softly. 

“Good.” Her voice came out almost a whisper. “It’s nice to be able to spend the day with you.” 

“I know.” He agreed easily, slipping his arm around her shoulders and holding her against him. He could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo from the shower she had taken earlier; the ends of her dark hair were still slightly damp against his knuckles. They sat for a moment in comfortable silence as she ate. “How are you feeling?” He eventually asked, turning his head to the side to look at her.

She met his gaze soberly before pressing a spoonful of cereal against his lips, he opened his mouth without resistance, tasting it. “Happy.” She smiled.

“Me too.” He muttered, swallowing the cereal and taking the empty bowl when she handed it to him, placing it on the bedside table. Moving back, he kissed her temple and shifted his body to admire her up close. Her bare skin was slightly freckled in the daylight and seemed to glow with radiance. She was looking healthier than the last few times he had seen her, as though she had gotten a good night’s rest for the first time in weeks. 

While he was looking at her, her eyes roamed over him, taking in his delicate features and soft, full lips. She pressed her mouth to them, kissing him softly. “I forgot how good it feels to be with you.” She sighed against him, pulling away slowly. 

“It’s been a while…” He agreed, moving his palm to caress her jaw lovingly, smoothing the skin beneath her ear. 

“Last night…you were so gentle…” She recalled, her breath momentarily warm against his lips before she shuffled back. “It meant a lot to me.” She admitted unashamedly and there was a moment of silence as he considered this, his heart picking up pace once more. She let out a small, apologetic laugh. “I’m sorry…I don’t know how to express it better than that.”

“You don’t need to.” He said softly, knowing that he too could not say in words how it felt. 

She pressed on. “I’m sorry I was so nervous.” Her body shifted against him as she took his hand in hers, moving her thumb reassuringly against his protruding knuckles. “It wasn’t you…”

“I know.”

“I wanted it to be perfect.” She admitted, a little dolefully. 

“It was.” He reassured.

She continued, starting to babble restlessly. “I need to brush up on my riding skills…” She quipped, trailed off when she noticed he seemed vacant, lost in thought. She squeezed his hand gently, bringing him back. The way he looked at her made her heart thud and the touch of his lips a moment later made her moan quietly.. 

“This morning…” She uttered as he pulled away. 

He was silent for a second as a pink blush rose in his cheeks. “I thought I’d imagined it.” He admitted, sheepishly.

Her understanding grin made him smile. “Me too…” She laughed, pausing a moment. In reality, both of them had been far too sleepy to have ever achieved orgasm but they both knew that the other didn’t mind. His gentle movements against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and between her breasts, feeling him bury himself inside her made her ache. Suddenly, something occurred to her and she half-cocked an eyebrow meaningfully. “When did you take it off?”

“I noticed when I woke up.” He smiled timidly, realising he must have fallen asleep while he was still inside her. He hoped she wasn’t offended. 

“I don’t think people wear condoms in dreams.” She joked, kissing his cheek sweetly. 

He stroked her hand in reply. “I liked being so close to you.” He mumbled, his momentary embarrassment ebbing away. The touch of her lips left his cheekbone feeling warm and tingly. 

“I don’t think I could ever get close enough to you.” He sensed a longing in her voice and grew quiet as he tried to think how he could say echo the sentiment, wanting her to know. She allowed him to mull over it, knowing he was wanting to say something important.

“It felt like a part of me was missing…” He eventually explained, not needing to elaborate. “I realised that last night.” 

She nodded in agreement, feeling the weight of his words touch her in a way she hadn’t anticipated. It was as though he had spoken her own feelings out loud. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around his torso, moving down into the covers as she pressed her cheek against his chest. 

“When I heard you’d gone away, it felt real that I’d have to live my life without you.” She lamented, holding him close and feeling the comforting thud of his heart in her ear. Needing to reassure her, he wrapped his fingers around her hand tighter, holding her firmly against him. It seemed to have a calming effect on her emotions and she was able to continue steadily. “I was worried you’d find someone else…get married.” She confessed. It was the first time she had said these fears out loud, and she heard the sadness in her own voice. 

“Why would you think that?” He asked.

She shrugged, her upper body moving against him. “I wasn’t in your life anymore. You could have anyone you wanted.”

His stomach lurched unpleasantly at the thought, realising that while Jeong-sun was right about the former fact, the second she was wrong about. He stroked her hair with his forefinger, moving a strand away from her forehead. 

“I don’t want to marry anyone but you.” He confessed, knowing as he said it that he had never uttered a more honest fact in his life. 

There was a long pause and he thought he felt her shoulders tremble against him. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, holding his palms open against her back. “Is that true?” She eventually asked, her voice quiet. 

“In an instant.” He nodded, looking down in time to see her lips widen in a smile against his t-shirt, her cheeks growing warm.

“Should I tell my parents?” She teased, unable to help the quickening pace of her heart. 

“Yes.” He said cooly. 

She fell silent, her thoughts changing direction as she found herself wondering about something for the first time in years, genuinely not knowing the answer. “Did you ever tell them about me?” She asked. “Your folks?”

He nodded. “Yes.” 

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure if she was surprised or not. He had rarely mentioned them whilst they had been together.

“They wanted to meet you…ask you about pharmacology.” He revealed. 

“They’d be very bored.” She laughed, hugging him closer. There was something about knowing he had shared his relationship with his family which made her feel lighter, as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It made their relationship seem more real, more solid. She hadn’t realised this aspect had been lacking before, the first time around. “I’d like to meet them too.” She said softly, feeling content. 

“We can arrange it.” He agreed. The afternoon was growing warm and he was starting to grow sleepy again. 

“My dad will want to take you fishing.” She smirked. 

“Maybe you could come too.” He suggested hopefully. 

“I’m not that good at it.” Lightly, she trailed her finger along his chest, feeling the gentle outline of his body through his t-shirt. “I’d love to watch.” She said, allowing her head to move in time with his breathing, up and down, lulling her. “My arm’s gone dead…” She mumbled after a while, shifting against him as she noticed the pins and needles beginning to spread across the arm she had draped over him.

“Do you want me to move?” He asked, realising he had been running his fingers absently through her shoulder-length hair for the past few minutes. 

“No, but I could do with stretching my legs.”

“There’s more coffee in the pot if you want it.” He offered. 

She shook her head, pressing her lips to his covered chest as she nestled into his body heat. “I’m too comfortable to move.”


End file.
